Meant To Be
by nightcreepers
Summary: Harry makes a bet that he can make the Slytherin Ice Queen,Sarah Mathews, fall in love with him. But she is called the Ice Queen for a reason. Can he make her fall in love or will his plans backfire on him?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: My very first story. Hope you like it:)  
I don't own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 1**

The whistle blew behind us; everyone went on the train and the doors were closing.

"Hurry onto the train!" Mrs. Weasley ushered us on the train. The train started moving and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and everyone else were lost out of view, as the train turned a corner. I turned to my best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"We have to go to the prefects compartment." Hermione said, pointing at her and Ron.

"Oh...yeah. Well see you guys later." I went walking looking for an empty compartment. Lot's of people were staring and I guessed it was because of what happened at the Ministry last year.

"Harry!" I turned and saw Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood coming towards me. I was happy to see them because we all became close friends last year.

"Hey guys." I noticed people were staring at them too because they were at the Ministry with me. "Wanna go find a compartment together?"

"Yeah." Neville started leading the way and we found an empty one almost at the end of the train. We talked about each others summers and after a while Ron and Hermione came in. A few minutes later, there was a knock and a girl came in with two scrolls of parchment.

"I'm supposed to give these to Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter." She handed them to us and left. I opened mine and it said Professor Slughorn wanted me to go to his compartment to have lunch.

"Wait why does he want me to come?" Neville said looking a bit worried. I got up and pulled him to his feet.

"Who cares let's just go." We said goodbye to everyone in the compartment. We found his compartment at the front of the train. He apparently invited people that were related to someone famous or, in my case, were famous.

Professor Slughorn started introducing everyone. Neville and I were sat by Ginny Weasley. Sitting across from her was a Slytherin boy named Blaise Zabini. Sitting next to him were these three Slytherin girls named Sarah Mathews, Melanie Fielding, and Victoria Lutts. There were other people there, but I didn't bother listening to their names because I turned on my Ipod, that I bought over the summer. I think I turned it up loud because the girl Sarah was staring at me weird.

After Professor Slughorn asked everyone questions he let us go back to our compartments to get dressed. Neville, Ginny, and I were one of the last people to get out not including the Slytherins that were in there. We got back to the compartment and got dressed. Hogwarts came to view and the train stopped. We all got in the same carriage.

After everyone was settled in the great hall, Professor McGonagall did the sorting for the first years and Professor Dumbledore did his usuall speach before we got to eat. Soon it was time to go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authur's note: Sorry I took long to update.  
I don't know Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 2**

**Sarah's** **POV**

_"Goodbye Sarah i'll see you tomorrow." I was saying goodbye to Melanie after hanging out with her in the park. She lived a couple of houses down from me, so she just walked me home._

_"Bye." She started walking away to her house and I went inside the house. It looked like nobody was there, but they were probably somewhere around the house. I went upstairs to my room and dropped my backpack on the bed and put my wand on my desk. I kept hearing this loud noise which was coming from my little brothers room from the muggle radio my parents got him for his birthday. I get sick of him playing it so loud so I went to go tell him to turn in down. I went into his room and it looked like he was sleeping, so I grabbed a bat and poked him with it._

_"Tommy get up and turn it down." He didn't wake up, so i poked him again. He still didn't get up and I was starting to get worried. I turned his body, so I could see his face. He was staring blankly at the ceiling. "Tommy this is not funny. Get up!"_

_I checked to see if he was breathing and he wasn't and he didn't have a pulse either. He was dead. I put him back on the his bed and ran in to my parents room. They weren't in there and then I heard a scream come from the hallway._

_"Tell me where she is!" I opened the door a little to see a guy with a mask chasing my mother. My mother was heading to her room where I was, so I ran and hid in the closet. She ran in here and was trapped in the corner. I was gonna run out and help her, but I couldn't move. She knew I was here and she did that stupid freezing spell on me. She was gonna die and I couldn't do anything about it._

_"I don't know where she is!" My mother shouted back at the man. He raised his wand higher and pointed it straight at her heart._

_"I'm only gonna ask you one last time. Where the hell is she!?" He shouted._

_"I don't know where she is."_

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" The spell shot through his straight at her heart. She fell to the ground, dead, but had no marks on her. The man ran out of the room and I could hear him looking through the rooms looking for me. The spell my mom put on me was gone, so I could move around now. I heard the front door slam meaning the guy had left. I got out of the closet and ran down the stairs. I ran into the living room and saw my dad on the couch. He had his eyes closed, but there was blood run down his neck, so I guess he was dead, too. Tears started falling down my eyes because I realized they were dead. I ran to the front door and was gonna go down the street to Melanie's house so we could call the Aurors office._

_"Ah, Sarah." I turned and saw the man who killed my mom was standing near the side of the house. He started walking toward me and I tried to pull out my wand, but i couldn't find it, then I realized I left it on my desk. I started walking backwards away from him. He pointed his wand at me._

_"Avada-"_

I felt something shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw Melanie looking down at me. I sighed in relief when I realized that it wasn't happening again. My parents and brother died about a year ago before my fifth year and until this day it still haunts me. But I still have my older brother Jared and my little sister Natalie. They were at my grandmother's house when it happened.

"Sarah, you okay?" She whispered to me. All my roomates were awake, looking at me.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't i be?"

"You were screaming. Were you having that dream again?" I looked at her shocked. I didn't ever scream before because of the dream.

"Yeah I had it again." I looked at the clock it was five thirty. I usually go for a run at this time, so I started getting up. The reason I get up so early to go for a run is because no one is up yet in the castle, so no one will bother me.

"Where are you going?" Melanie whispered. I looked at her.

"For a run." The other girls started going back to bed and Melanie did, too. I left the room to go to the Slytherin common room. It was a long, dark room with green lamps hanging from the ceiling. It was dark in here because the common room was under the lake. I walked out of the common room and walked through the halls and went outside. I started jogging along the path. By the time I was by the lake I was tired, so I stopped and sat under a tree. After awhile, I heard some foot steps coming toward me. I looked up and saw the Gryffindor Golden Boy, Harry Potter walking on the path.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

I woke up at around five thirty. Classes start at around seven, I tried to go to sleep for thirty more minutes. After awhile I gave up trying to go to sleep and got up. I got dressed in a T-shirt and jeans for now until I had to change into my uniform. Ron, Neville and my two other roomates, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnagan, were still asleep. I went downstairs to see if Hermione was up, but I couldn't find her. I started walking to the Great Hall to see if she was down there eating because usually she was a morning person, but she wasn't there either. There was only a couple of people in the Great Hall. Nobody I usually hang out with was in ther, I just went for a walk along the path from the castle.

I turned on my Ipod and started heading toward Hagrid's cabin. His lights weren't on so i just kept walking. Then I started feeling guilty because I realized I wasn't gonna be in his class this year. Well maybe I could sign up for it, if I could fit it in my schedule. I was walking by the lake when I started thinking about the classes I had take to become an Auror, but then I realized I couldn't because of my potions O.W.L. The thing I was glad of is that I wouldnt have to take Divination any more. Maybe I would just take History of Magic for fun and to be with Hermione.

I just kept thinking about stuff about school when I felt eyes on me. I looked up and saw that girl Sarah Mathews sitting under a tree. She looked pretty. She had brown hair that went up to her waist and blue eyes. When she saw me staring, she glared at me for a couple of seconds, then turned away. I just kept walking. I checked the time and it was already six. I started heading toward the castle and heard foot steps behind me. I knew she was following me. I went back to the Gryffindor common room and went to check if Ron was awake. He wasn't so I woke him up and we started getting dressed. We went downstairs to see where Hermione was.

"Hey Lavender!" I ran up to Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. "Do you know where Hermione is?"

"I think she's in the Great Hall already." Parvatil told me. "So how was your summer?"

"Good. Yours?" I asked her. I noticed Lavender was watching Ron. Then she started talking to him about his summer.

"Mine was great. You wanna leave these two alone?" She noticed them, too. I nodded.

"We are going to leave you guys to talk." We told them, but they weren't really listening. Parvati and I started walking away from them to the Great Hall. When we got into the Great Hall, she went to sit by someone and I walked over to Hermione and Neville.

"Hey guys." I sat down by Neville and had a view of the rest of the Great Hall. The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables were already filled up and the Slytherin was barely full.

"Hey Harry." Neville said.

"Good morning." Hermione said not looking up from the book she was reading.

"So what classes you going to take this year?" I asked Neville. I started putting food on my plate.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, and im going to try to get into Transfiguration. What about you?" He said.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, and maybe Care of Magical Creatures and History of Magic." I said. I looked up to the doors of the Great Hall. Dean and Seamus were walking in and some were some Slytherins. Dean and Seamus came over and sat by us.

"Hey guys." They said to us at the same time. We said hi back. Then Ginny came over and sat in front of me by Dean.

"Guess what I heard." She said looking at me.

"What?"

"Well I was just in the bathroom and some girls were planning on how to get your attention." She said. Seamus laughed.

"Your kidding. Who would want to go out with him?" He said laughing. I glared at him.

"Hey asshole. I have twice as many girls chasing after me than you do." I said. Hermione finally came out from behind her book.

"Ha! Yeah rig-" Seamus was interrupted by Hermione.

"I also heard some girls were planning on giving you a love potion." I looked at her.

"Did you take the potion away from them?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Because they didn't actually have the potion with them they were just planning it."

"Who were the girls?" Neville asked.

"Romilda Vane and her friends."

"So this proves he is a better man than you. He's got girls chasing after him." Dean told Seamus.

"Okay. I'll admit you are the better man if you could make a girl fall in love with you." Seamus said to me.

"Wow sounds easy enough." I said.

"But I get to choose who it is." Seamus said.

"Okay you can, but she has to be pretty and no Slytherins." I told him.

"Yes it can be a Slytherin." He said back.

"No."

"Yes."

"Okay how about this we take a vote." I said.

"Okay then. If you guys say it should be a Slytherin raise your hand." Seamus, Dean, Ginny, and Neville raised their hands.

"I don't think it will be a good idea." Hermione said.

"Oh come on it will be fun. So can I choose the girl now?" Seamus said. I nodded.

"But she has to be pretty." Seamus turned and looked at the Slytherin table. I looked over and thought that the decision was going to be hard. There wasn't to many pretty girls in that house. Then I saw Sarah and her pack of friends walk in. Im guessing Seamus noticed too because he turned to me and smiled.

"I now made my decision."

"Who?" I narrowed my eyes.

"The Slytherin Ice Queen." He said. I had no idea who he was talking about.

"Who?"

"The Slythrin Ice Queen is Sarah Mathews, Harry." Hermione said. I looked over at the Slytherin table. Sarah was there looking at her food. Then her friend whispered something in her ear and she looked up at me. I turned away and looked at Hermione.

"Why is she called the Ice Queen?" I asked her.

"Because she is cold and distant to everyone." Neville said.

"Okay am I the only one that doesn't know her?"

"Harry you do know her." Hermione said. I shook my head.

"I don't remember her."

"She would always tease us with Malfoy remember?" I thought about it and then it clicked. I remember her helping Malfoy make the "I support Cedric Diggory" badges during the Triwizard Tournament.

"That's her?" I asked shocked. Hermione nodded.

"So are you going to take the challenge and be the better man?" Seamus asked. I thougt about it and I guess it was worth the try.

"Yeah i'll-" Hermione covered my mouth with her hand.

"I don't think that is a good idea." I took her hand off my mouth.

"Yes it is. Yeah i'll do it. Deal?" I held out my hand.

"Deal." Seamus shook my hand.

"You truely are a Gryffindor. Brave to take on that challenge." Dean said.

"You know it, bro." Hermione looked at me dissaprovingly."What?"

"This is bad. Your little plan is probably gonna back fire on you." She said.

"Nice to hear you have faith in me." I said trying to make her feel guilty. Ron arrived at the table.

"I wasn't saying that." She stopped talking becasue Professor McGonagall came over to discuss our schedules. Neville got all the subjects he wanted except for Transfiguration. He got Charms instead. Hermione got Ancient Runes, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Tranfiguration, Potions, History of Magic, and Care of Magical Creatures. She ran off to class after she got her schedule, claiming she was gonna be late. Then McGonagall came over to me.

"Potter I thought it was your ambition to become an Auror?" She asked me.

"It was, but I was supposed to get an Outstanding in my O.W.L." I said.

"Mr. Slughorn accepts Exceeds Expectations. Do you wish to continue with potions?" She asked me.

"Yes." The rest of my classes were Transfiguration, Defence, Charms, History of Magic, Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures. I got all the same classes with Neville except for Transfiguration. Ron got the same as us too.

"Yes! We got two free periods before and after lunch where we could just hang out. The only bad thing is we have Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Defence, Potions and History of Magic with Slytherins." I looked down at my schedule and saw we had double potions and care of magical creatures on Mondays with Slytherins. The rest of the days we had one hour with them. I was about to get pissed, but then I realized this was my chance to get to know Sarah.

"It's not a bad thing for Harry." Neville said. Ron looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked. We told him all about the bet.

"Are you bloody mental?!" Ron shouted at me.

"Nope. Don't shout at me though or I will turn mental on you." I said." Oh by the way, what happened with Lavender?"

His ears turned red and he looked down at his food. Neville and I heard him whisper something that sounded like "None of your damn buisness."

"I'm sorry what was that?" I asked him smiling.

"Shut up." That made me laugh even more. Then I felt eyes on me again. I looked around the Great Hall and met a pair of blue eyes. Sarah looked at me, then turned away.

"It seems like you already have her attention, huh?" Neville was looking at her.

"Wow I haven't even done anying. Let's go to class?" Ron, Neville and I got up just as Sarah and her friends were getting up. Then I got an idea.

"Hey Neville can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah what is it?" We were getting closer to Sarah.

"Use a spell and make Sarah's books fall out of her hands then start walking away with Ron."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to help her pick up her books." Sarah and her friends got out of the Great Hall first. We got out then Neville said the spell and her bag ripped oppen and all her stuff fell out of her bag. Ron and Neville started walking away in the other direction. Then I started listening.

"You guys go I'll catch up with you. Just tell Slughorn I had a cramp or something." Sarah told her friends.

"You sure?" She nodded her head.

"Yeah go." They started walking away, just like I wanted. I looked over my shoulder and saw Ron and Neville watching from behind a plant. I shook my head and looked back at Sarah. She kneeled down to pick up her things and I walked up to her and kneeled down to help. She looked up at me and narrowed her eyes. I started picking up her books, but she tooked them out of my hand.

"Look I don't need your help." She said. I sort of liked her voice. "Especially from you."

I frowned. Ouch that hurt.

"Well it looks like you do."

"I don't."She said.

"Well too bad. I'm helping." I grabbed my wand and cleared off the ink from the books and grabbed her books. I stood up and she did the same thing.

"Give me my books, Potter."

"You know me? What's your name?" I asked her.

"I think everyone knows you. And I don't give out that kind of imformation to strangers." She said.

"True,but you know me. I'm not really a stanger to you."

"Will you stop being annoying and give me my books." She was looking a bit frustrated.

"No. and i'm not trying to be annoying i'm trying to help." She rolled her eyes."You are going to potions right?"

She narrowed her eyes at me. Then she nodded. I took the books out of her hand and started walking to class. When we were right outside I handed them to her.

"Thanks." She took them.

"Your welcome." Then I walked into class. Ron and Neville came in after.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 3**

**Sarah's POV**

I walked into the classroom after Potter. I went straight to Melanie and sat down by her. I looked around to see who made it into N.E.W.T potions. There was one Hufflepuff who's name is Ernie and four other Ravenclaws. Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, and Theodore Nott made it in here too. My best friends Melanie and Victoria came with me. And I looked over and saw that Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnagan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom were in here too. That surprized me because they were some of the people who would get failing grades. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were there, too. Then I looked over at Potter and saw that he was staring. I looked away and then the classroom door swung open. The Gryffindor know it all, Hermione Granger came walking in and sat by Potter. I turned to my friends.

"Guess what happened."

"What?" Victoria asked me.

"When my bag ripped and you guys left, Potter came over and help me with my books." They looked at me.

"What? Why would he help a Slytherin especially you? No offence, but you were a bitch to him with Malfoy." Melanie said.

"I know right? And I told him I didn't need any help from him he grabbed all my books and carried them all the way here."

"Aww that's sweet. Maybe he cast the spell just so he could talk to you and help you with your books." Melanie said. I looked at her.

"Oh my gosh what if he has a crush on you?" Victoria said. That scared me to death.

"You know I really doubt it." I said.

"You never know." She looked over at him. He was looking at something that muggles call an Ipod and he was singing and making people laugh. "You know I think you would make a cute couple."

"What?! No he's..ugh." I looked over at her shocked.

"He barely talks to you and he already hands you stumbling over your words." Melanie said.

"Oh yeah right."

"C'mon admit it. You at least think he's cute." Victoria said. I looked over at him. Okay he was sort of cute, but I wasn't going to tell them that. They would make fun of me forever. I turned back to them.

"Nope."

"You hesitated. I think you do think so." Melanie said. I rolled my eyes.

"No I don't."

"Well whatever you say. But when you fall for him I'll tell you I told you so." Victoria said. Draco came over to us.

"Hey ladies."

"Hey." We said back.

"So Sarah, it seems like Potter has taken an interest in you." Melanie and Victoria looked over at me.

"What do you mean?"

"He keeps staring at you." He nodded over to where Potter was sitting. I looked over and Potter looked away quickly. I looked back at Draco and he raised his eyebrows.

"I don't know why." I said. Draco opened his mouth to say something, but then Professor Slughorn came in. Draco went to go sit down by Nott.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

I looked up as Slughorn came in and stopped singing. Everyone went to go sit down. Slughorn started talking about these three potions that were in the room. They were the Polyjuice Potion, Love Potion, and the truth potion. He gave Hermione house points for getting the answers right. Then Ernie raised his hand.

"You forgot to tell us what is in this one." He pointed to the potion at our table. I had a feeling he didn't forget the potion at all. It was a bottle of luquid luck. Then Slughorn said that it was the prize for today's lesson for whoever made the best Draught of Living Death. I raised my hand and Slughorn came over.

"I don't have a potions kit and Ron doesn't either."

"Professor McGonagall did mention..." He walked over to the potion's cabinet. He got two books, one old and the other new, and gave us them. When he put them on the table Ron and I started trying to grab the newer one. Ron got it and I got the old one.

"Okay let's begin." People started working. I had trouble reading the real instructions because of the annoying old owner wrote all over the book. I did the first couple of intructions then it said to cut a bean. The owner crossed out those instructoins and wrote on the side '_Crush bean, don't cut.'_

"Can I borrow your knife?" I asked Hermione. She nodded, not looking up from her book. I took a chance and crushed the bean instead of cutting it. Alot of juice came out and I was amazed that a little bean could hold that much. I dumped it into my couldron and it turn into the color the book said it should be by now. Then the book said to stir it and the old owner said to add a clockwise stir. I took another chance and did what the owner said to do. I looked up and saw that everyone was struggling. Sarah looked like she did a good job too. Hermione's was good, but it didn't turn into the exact color the book described. Ron had a weird looking color that was nowhere close to what the book described. Even Malfoy's potion looked bad.

"Alright time's up! Please stop sturing." Slughorn started looking at people's gave Hermione's and Sarah's an approving nod. He smiled at Ron's and then he came to me.

"Well it seems that there has been at tie." He walked to the front of the room. "Miss Mathews and Mister Potter brew the best potions, so therefor I will give you each a vial of Felix Felicis. We walked to the front of the room and got the vial. "And use it well."

He dismissed the class. Everyone hurried out of the room and started going to their classes.

"How'd you do that?" Ron asked me. I saw that Malfoy, Sarah and her friends were trying to listen.

"I'll tell you later." I started walking faster to Transfiguration. Nothing eventful happened except that McGonagall is going to make us do non-verbal spells. Then it was time for lunch.

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

We started walking to lunch with Draco after having Ancient Runes. When we walked in Melanie looked at me and nodded over at the Gryffindor table. I looked over and saw that Potter was already there. When I turned back Melanie had her hands shaped into a heart.

"Shut up." She just started laughing. When we sat down, Victoria started drawing something. Melanie and I started digging in.

"Hey look." Victoria said to me. She held up her picture which had Potter and me holding hands. It was a really nice drawing and it actually looked like Potter and me. Then she cast a spell and then another picture popped up of me and him hugging and then it changed again to us kissing. It kept repeating over and over. I felt my self blushing. She cast another spell and it folded the paper into a bird and it took off flying toward Potter. I looked at her in horror.

"Why did you do that?!" We looked over at the Gryffindor table at Potter. He got the papper and started opening it. He was taking a drink of juice when he saw the pictures and spit out the pumpkin juice. Draco,Victoria and Melanie started laughing when Ron Weasley started hitting Potter because he spit most of the juice on him. When he finally got Weasley to stop hitting him, he show the picture toall his friends. They all stated laughing and were turning to look at me. I glared at Victoria and put my head in my hands.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

A little paper bird came flying toward me and I caught it in the air. I took a drink of pumpkin juice and opened it.I spit out the pumpkin juice all over Ron when I saw what the paper had in it. It was Sarah and me holding, then hugging, then kissing.

"Why did you do that for?" Ron asked me then started hitting me. I shoved the paper at him.

"Because of this." He looked at the paper and then started laughing with me. We showed Hermione and Neville and they started laughing too. Dean, Seamus, and Ginny saw the picture and started laughing and looking at her.

"You already have her drawing you guys kissing. What did you do to her?" Seamus asked.

"I did nothing. And I think the girl Victoria drew it." I looked up and saw Sarah looking at me with wide eyes. Her friends and Malfoy were looking at her and me laughing. Sarah put her head in her hands. I grabbed the pictuer and turned it around and saw that it said it was by Victoria.

"Hey we should make a copy and make that one bigger to carry around. And I'll tape this one on my shirt." I said. We made a huge copy and rolled it up to show around Care of Magical Creatures. I taped the other on my shirt.

"Okay we should go to the common room." We got up just when Sarah and her friends were leaving. I walked out of the Great Hall and I saw them up ahead.

"Who wants to help carry the sign uo to her?" Neville helped me. I made another copy and taped it on my back and we started running up to her. We started walking alongside them.

"Nice picture." We started walking faster then them and started walking backwards so they could see the sign on my chest and the huge sign. Sarah started blushing and her friends started laughing really hard that they had to hold onto each other to keep from falling. I just smiled and we started walking away to the Gryffindor common room. I heard them laugh harder when they saw the pictures on my back.

When we got to the common room for our free period, we just started hanging around because we didn't have any homework. Then it was time to go to Care of Magical Creatures. I took the big picture with me because we had that class with Slytherins. I took off the one on my back though because it kept falling off.

All the Gryffindors got there first. There was only about nine Gryffindors there. I wondered how many Slytherins would come. Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe, Zabini and Goyle went and that was really surprizing because they hate this class. Sarah and her pack of friends came, too. They all looked at me and i held up the picture. The girl Melanie started talking to Malfoy and pointed at me. He looked over at the sign and started laughing. I put the sign down becasue my arms got tired and rolled it up.

"They seem to like the picture." Neville said. I nodded. I looked over at Sarah and saw her blushing more because of what her friends were saying. She looked over at me and I smiled. She just rolled her eyes and looked away and I saw her smile a little. I turned to see Ron and Lavender having a mud fight. Then Ron threw a big pile of mud and she moved out of the way and the whole thing hit the side of my face. I turned to look at Ron. He stood frozen with mud in his hand then he started running. I looked over at the Slytherins and they were watching me.

"Hold my crap." I gave my bag and pictures to Neville. I kneeled down and got two handfulls of mud. I looked around for Ron and saw him standing behind the Slytherins. I started walking towards him.

"Oh shit." I heard Ron say and he started running. I started running after him and I finally caught up to him by this bug mud pile. I tackled him in there. He landed face first in the mud and I got up and started running. I started playing the song "U can't touch this" by Mc Hammer and started dancing around. Lot's of people laughed. I went over to the Slytherins and started singing. Sarah started laughing with her friends. Then Ron started running towards me with mud and I smacked his hans to the side and the mud flew on Sarah.

"Ah, shit." I looked at her and she stopped laughing and glared at us while we just stood there frozen. Then Hagrid came as the bell rang. Ron and I started walking back to the Gryffindors and I got my stuff back from Neville. I looked back at Sarah and saw that she was smiling. Hagrid started saying that we would be studying an egg and we have to find out what type of animal it is.

"You have to have a group of four partners." I looked over at my friends. "But only two people have to be from the other house."

That wiped the smile of people's faces. Then everyone started complaining and after a couple of shouts, Hagrid managed to shut them up.

"I knew it would come to this so I made cards. Get with a parner from your house and then grab a card." Neville and I partnered up and grabbed the a card. It had the number two on it. I was praying I didn't have to get partnered with Malfoy. When everyone got their card, Hagrid made us go with the other group that had the same card. I saw the girl Victoria had the number two. I walked up to her and she didn't have a partner yet.

"Hey." Victoria said to us. I smiled. I looked down at her.

"Sup. You drew the picture?"

"Ha, yeah." I looked and saw Melanie and this other girl shove Sarah towards us. She started complaining, but they just walked away. She turned and started walking towards us. She stopped behind Melanie.

"Awkward." I fake coughed. Neville and Victoria chuckled.

Hagrid told the class to come around in a circle. Then he asked for a volunteer to get an egg out of a tree. I felt someone push me out of the circle and I turned and saw Ron smiling. I glared at him.

"You want to volunteer?" Hagrid asked me hopefully. I was too nice to say no.

"Sure."

"Okay climb over the fence and climb up the tree for the egg." I jumped the fence and landed on my feet. I walked over to the tree and grabbed two big branches. I did a sort of pull up a lifted myself up. I started climbing down I jumped down when I got the egg. Hagrid asked for another person to grab an egg from a spiders nest. I shoved Ron out of the circle. When he came back he glared at me.

"Payback's a bitch isn't it?" I whispered to him. everyone around me heard though. Hagrid told us the egges we got were the ones we were gonna study with our group. Our egg was white with brown spots on it. Then the class was dismissed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 4**

**Harry's POV**

After Charms, we went back to the common room. Hermione, Ron and I went straight to the chairs by the fireplace, but a first year was already sitting in the chair.

"Get off." Ron said to the first year. The poor kid got up quickly. Ron was twice his size so no wonder he was scared. "Ah it's nice to be in sixth year."

"Ron get off the chair." Hermione let the little kid sit in that chair again. I sat down at the couch and Ron sat next to me. I started looking at the book that I got in potions. Not only did the last owner write better instructions, he wrote spells, too. I was thinking about using some of those on Malfoy and his little gang if he went near me.

Since we didn't have any homework we got to do whatever we wanted. Ron and I started playing wizards chess. I always tried to beat Ron, but he was way too good, I was just wasting my time.

"Alright I give up." I said standing up. "I'm going to bed."

* * *

The rest of the week was boring and I had gotten detention during Defence Against the Dark Arts for talking back to Snape. My detention was later on at seven. For once in my life a Friday was going to suck. I did homework with Hermione and Ron untill I had to go to my stupid detention.

"Bye. Going to my detention." I got up and put my stuff in my backpack. I went to my room to put my bag away and get dressed into something else other than my Hogwarts robes. I put on a white long sleeved shirt with a black T-shirt over it. Then I put a grey button up shirt over that and some black pants.

I started walking to Snape's classroom. When I was right outside the door I knocked.

"Come in." Snape said. I walked in and closed the door. I turned and gave him a glare. He pointed at the desk in front of his desk. "Sit down and wait."

I sat down. I turned on my Ipod and played the song called "Heartbeat" By Childish Gambino. A couple of minutes later someone knocked.

"Come in." Snape called again. The door open and Sarah walked in. She gave me a glare and I sneered back at her.

"You guys will be cleaning. this classroom and until it is completely clean you may leave. If it is not clean when I come to check, you will both get detention again. All the cleaning suplies are on the table. Any questions?" Snape looked at both of us. Ha, he didn't say anything about using magic. "And no you can't use magic."

I glared at him. When neither of us asked anything, he left to let us clean the classroom. I walked over to the cleaning supplies and grabbed a towel and a bucket of soapy water. Sarah did the same thing and we went to go clean the tables first.

"Hi." I said to Sarah and I looked over to see her reaction. She didn't say anything and just kept cleaning. "So you aren't gonna talk to me?" Again no damn answer. I grab my cleaning supplies and went over to the same table as her and started cleaning. I really hated being ignored so I was gonna do the best to make her talk to me even if it ment getting her pissed off. "How did the Slytherin's sweet, perfect little Ice Queen end up in detention?"

"Shut up." She looked up at me and glared.

"Oh wow _it_ talks. And why don't you make me?" She didn't say anything. I went behind her and put my hands on her waist. She flinched then elbowed me on my stomach. Then she turned around and and tried to kick my private parts, but I stopped her foot between my legs. She pulled it out then slammed me against the wall. Damn, she was strong. She put her elbow against my throat making it a little bit hard to breathe. I looked down at her.

"I'll make you regret you ever touched me." She whispered. I smiled at her.

"Ha yeah right." Then I felt her hand going down my body and I felt my arousal. She back away and looked down.

"You might want to make it go away." I looked down and felt myself go red. She started laughing and went back to the tables she was cleaning.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 5**

**Harry's POV**

After a while Snape came in to check on us. The classroom was still a mess, so he said we had detention again the next day. I was trying to hide my arousal from Snape sort hiding behind the desk. When he said we could go I grabbed my bag and put it in front of me and walked fast out of the classroom. I partically ran to the nearest bathroom.

* * *

I walked into the common room to find my group still waiting for me. I went and sat in between Neville and Hermione. Neville turned to me.

"How was your detention?"I felt myself go a little red. Neville looked at me weird.

"Stupid." I pulled out my homework that I didn't finish earlier and started working on it. With Neville's help we finished it in an hour. I got up and went up to my room and started thinking about what happened in the detention. I couldn't believe that happened. I started getting ready to go to bed.I laid down and I felt myself drift off to sleep.

_I looked down at Sarah. She was moving her hands down my body. Then she started taking of her clothes throwing them on the floor. She was taking off her bra-_

"AHHHHH!" Someone screamed. I opened my eyes and sat up really fast that I hit my head on the top bunk.

"Ah fuck.." I grabbed my forhead. The heard Ron scream again.

"Ahhh! SPIDER!" I pulled open the curtains on my bed and looked over at Ron's bed. Dean had got up and pulled open Ron's curtains and I could see Ron still sleeping, but he was just talking in his sleep.

I started feeling angry at Ron. He ruined my fucking dream. I reached over to grab my wand when I brushed against my arousal. That was weird I hardly get them in the mornings.

The last time I had gotten one in the morning was two summers ago when I lost my virginity. It was the summer before my fifth year and I made friends with a girl in my neighborhood. After the boys in my dorm feel asleep again, I went to the bathroom. After I came back out I checked the time and it was eight o'clock. Once I was dressed I went to wake up Ron, so we could go down to breakfast.

"Dude get the fuck up!" I whispered to him. I ducked when he tried to hit me.

"Go away!" He mumbled and then started snoring.

"Well fuck you then..." I went downstairs and found Hermione waiting for us to get up.

"Where's Ron?" She asked.

"Tried to wake him up, but he's being an ass. Wanna go eat?"

"Yeah sure." We got out of the portrait hole and went down to the Great Hall. We went and sat down by Neville.

"Hey Neville." He looked up from his food.

"Hey guys. How's the bet you made with Dean going?" He asked me. I had forgotten about the bet because of what she did to me the other day.

"Good I guess. I got her to talk to me during our detention together."

"You know I still don't think you should be doing this bet." Hermione said to me.

"Oh c'mon Hermione. Nothing bad is going to happen." She rolled her eyes at me.

"You never know." I shook my head. I felt someones eyes on me and I looked up and looked around. When my eyes reached the Slytherin table I saw Sarah and her friends looking at me. I looked at her until she looked away, then I looked over at the entrence of the Great Hall. People were walking in, then I saw this girl that I remembered her being in Gryffindor. She saw me looking and smiled at me then went to sit by Lavender at the other end of the table. Then Dean, Seamus and Ron walked in and came to sit by us. Ron punched me on my arm. I hit him back.

"What the fuck was that for?!" I asked him.

"Why didn't you wake me up?!" He said. He started pileing his plate full of food.

"I tried, but you yell at me and hit me. You asshole." He started eating his food really fast it was fucking gross to watch him.

"Oh...Sorry." He said with his mouth full. I shook my head.

"Whatever. Do you want to go to the library with me?" I asked Hermione. She jumped up quickly and said yes. "Anyone else want to come?"

"I'll go." Neville came with us. We finished the defence against the dark arts essay Snape gave us. By the time I was done I had to go back to my detention. I went to my room to drop my bag off and then went to the detention. When I got there I knocked, so Snape wouldn't have a bitch fit.

"Come in." He called at me. I opened the door and saw that Sarah was already sitting in there. "You're late. Twenty points from Gryffindor." I looked at Snape. Of course he took points from me when I was only a minute late. I didn't say anything and just sat down. I didn't want to give him another reason to dock more points.

Snape said that we would be doing the same thing as yesterday and we couldn't use magic. Then he left. Sarah went to go get the cleaning supplies and started cleaning the bookshelf. I went over to the next bookshelf and started cleaning there.

"You never answered my question yesterday. How did the sweet little ice queen end up in detention?" I looked over at her. She just kept ignoring me. "Oh c'mon just tell me."

"I did something to a boy that i'm going to do to you if you don't shut up." She looked at me.

"Again why don't you make me shut up?" She stopped cleaning. She turned to me.

"You really want a reply of last night?" She started laughing. I dropped my cleaning supplies and walked over to her. She looked up at me without fear in her eyes. She stepped closer and tried to run her hand down my chest again, but I grabbed it and pushed her against the wall. She tried to push me off with one hand, but I was too strong for her. "Let go."

"No." She started struggling more. With her free hand she tried to punch me, but I caught it in my hand. I pin her against the wall and she struggled harder. She tried kneeing me between the legs, but I caught her foot between my legs again. "Not being so nice are we?"

"Fuc-" I slammed my mouth on hers before she could finish the sentence. She opened her mouth in protest, but I stuck my tongue in her mouth. Then to my surprize she stopped struggling and started kissing me back. She started massaging my tongue with her and it felt so damn good. I let go of her hands and I let my hands slide down her body to her ass. I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. Her hands went up to my hair and she started running her hands through it and running her nails lightly on the back of my neck. I held back a moan and before I lost control pushed away from her. I heard her groan lightly because I had stopped. I went back to my cleaning supplies and started cleaning again. She just stared at me.

"What was that Potter?" She asked me. I looked back at her.

"That was me making you regret you ever touched me." I smirked at her and turned back around. I told her the words she told me yesterday when she made me a bit too excited. I didn't know if it was working, but I was trying to make it seem like the kiss didn't effect me at all. Truthfully, it left my heart beating way too fast.

I started cleaning the bookshelf and then I heard her start cleaning. The words I said to her shut her up and I laughed silently at that. I looked over at Sarah and she was standing there looking at me. I smiled at her and was going to say something, but Snape came in to see if we were done with the classroom.

"Since you haven't finished cleaning this classroom, you will continue tomorrow. And if you don't finish this classroom tomorrow you have to do another classroom. Is that clear?" Sarah nodded and I just stood there. He glared at me. "You are dismissed."

I walked out first with Sarah a couple of steps behind me. I knew she would want to talk to me for some reason, so I started walking faster.

"Hey! Potter wait-" She stopped talking because my group was walking toward us. I looked back at her and she had stopped walking. When my friends stopped by me, she turned around and started walking toward the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was at.

"What was that about?" Ron asked. I looked at him as she turned into a different hallway.

"No idea." We started walking toward the Gryffindor common room.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Author's note: Please review and favorite the story?**

**Chapter 6**

**Sarah's POV**

I started walking away from Potter as his friends stopped by him. There was no way I would talk to Potter in front of his friends, espiecially Weasley. He was way too judgemental against Slytherins even though he didn't know us. But then again he had a right to be because of the way we treat them. As I turned into the hallway that lead down to the dungeons I heard one of Potter's friends ask what was that about. Wouldn't they like to know what we have been doing in detention.

I was lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice I had walked into the wrong hallway. I looked around knew I was a hallway away from the Slytherin common room. I turned the corner and crashed into a body. I stubbled back a little and the person caught me before I fell. I looked and saw Draco Malfoy standing there.

"You okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Why were you down here?" He asked me as we started walking back to the common room.

"I wasn't paying attention. Why were you going down there?" I asked.

"I was just walking around." I could tell he was lying, but I let it go. "Your friends told me to tell you that when you came back from the detention you had to go to the library and meet them there."

"Oh okay, thanks. Do you want to come?" I asked him because I felt bad I was ditching him. He shook his head.

"No, but thanks. I'm going back to the common room. Bye."

"Bye." He walked in the direction of the common room and I started running to the library. By the time I got there I was out of breath. I walked in and looked around the library trying to find them. I found them doing homework near the back of the library. I sat down by them.

"Hey."

"Hey girl. How was detention?" I got a little red and Melanie looked at me weird.

"Annoying. Potter kept trying to talk to me."

"Wait you had detention with Potter?" Victoria asked shocked.

"Yeah. I thought you knew?"

"No I didn't. I could have made you look hot."

"What?!" I looked at her shocked.

"Look I'm not saying you don't already look hot, but we could have made you look so good that he couldn't resist you."

"Why would I want that?"

"Dude he's cute. And you guys would make a good couple." Victoria said to me. I turned to Melanie.

"What is it with her trying to get me with him?"

"I dunno. But she's right you guys would make a good couple." She mummbled the last few words so I couldn't really hear them.

"What?! Am I the only sane person here?" They looked at me.

"Oh you did not just call me crazy?!" Melanie said. "Will kick your ass."

"I believe I just did. And try to kick my ass."

"Oh I will-" Some loud laughing interupted Melanie. Potter and his gang came into view from behind the bookshelf.

"Speaking of the devil." Melanie whispered.

"So hot..." Victioria said as he passed our table. Melanie and I looked at her. "What?! He is."

It was like Potter heard us or something because he glanced at our table and laughed. He looked at me and winked. Melanie and Victoria looked at me with their mouths open. Wow Potter, way to make it fucking obvious!

"Did he just wink at you?" Victoria asked in her jealous voice.

"Ha she's jealous." Melanie and I started laughing.

"And no he wasn't winking at me."

"Then why is he looking at you." We looked over at his table and he turned away because that boy Dean Thomas and his friend Seamus Finnagan went up to their table. They started talking.

"And you seem like you can't keep you eyes off him either." Melanie said a couple minutes later after Victoria and Melanie both looked away. I glared at her.

"Shut up."

* * *

**Harry's POV**

"I got her to talk to me a bunch of times already." I told Seamus after he asked how the bet was going.

"Oh yeah prove it. Go up to her and talk." I looked over at he table. Sarah was glaring at her friends because of something.

"Okay fine." I got up and went over to them. They stopped talking once I reached their table. I sat down by the girl named Melanie and Sarah was sitting in front of us. They were looking shocked.

"What's up?" I asked them. I put my head in my hand.

"Uh.. Nothing." The girl Victoria said.

"So I sort of heard what you were saying about me." I pointed at Victoria. She turned red. "It's cool though. You should really whisper though like she did when she said speaking of the devil." I pointed at Melanie. "Girls work on your whispers."

"Ha Okay." Victoria said. I got up and turned back to her.

"By the way you are pretty, too." I said to her. Sarah snorted. "Hey please no jealousy." She turned red. I walked away as I heard them laughing at her. My group looked all shocked when I came back.


End file.
